


Midnight

by Imawriterowhateva



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Kissing, Maldrisa, cute fic, new years fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imawriterowhateva/pseuds/Imawriterowhateva
Summary: Your prompt: Malcom and Edrisa go separately to a New Year’s Party, and end up standing next to each other during the countdown to midnight.I wanted to create more Maldrisa content and so I went on a OTP generator and this was the prompt :)
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Edrisa Tanaka
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> :)

Your prompt: Malcom and Edrisa go separately to a New Year’s Party, and end up standing next to each other during the countdown to midnight. 

Edrisa didn’t particularly like going to the “office” holiday parties. It’s not because she didn’t like a good party, she did, but the office parties were something that were never really fun for her. She kept to herself most of the time, if not she would end up trailing behind Dani and it was a crappy time all around. This party was a New Years Eve party, which consisted of the majority of the precinct at Gil’s home, a place at least that she was familiar with. She, along with her usual detectives, were used to Gil’s home as the lieutenant had many team dinners with his core team. 

“Are you going to be with me all night, this time? Or are you going to venture off on your own?” Dani asked with a smirk as they pulled up to Gil’s home.

“Argh, you know I hardly talk to any other officers besides you guys. They don’t really give any welcoming vibes so, I just kinda, you know— orbit around you. You can’t really blame me for it” Edrisa shrugged and Dani nodded.

“Yeah, I get it. Some of them can be dicks and not all of them can handle your enthusiasm” Dani’s said as they walked up to the door, “Just stick with me if you don’t want to deal with them”

“I will,” Edrisa nodded.

And that was the plan. Until she completely lost Dani throughout the house. There were just too many people there, Edrisa couldn’t even find JT and Tally or even Gil. She could feel herself get overwhelmed by the amount of people there, many of which ignored her all together at work so she knew there was little to no chance of actual interaction at a party. She could feel her face flush with embarrassment when she found herself alone and surrounded by bad company. She quickly escaped the party from downstairs and retreated upstairs and quickly hid in the closest room she found. 

She leaned against the door taking in long deep breaths to even panic breathing. Once she regained her composure she looked around the room. She’s never been in this particular room before and took in her surroundings. The room was mostly empty, there wasn't much decor around the room, just a few pictures on a drawer. 

She walked up to the piece of furniture and took the picture frame in hand, a small gasp escaped her lips.

Edrisa then could feel the weight of her decision to intrude into a room of her boss’ home. She really shouldn’t be in here.

_____________________

When Malcolm was told about the New Years Party he wasn’t expecting it to be this many people. He really was only expecting his usual team and a few others but not the whole precinct. The home he recognizes as the better part of his childhood was filled with policemen at every nook and cranny. It took him a good few minutes to get through the crowd to finally find himself with familiar faces.

“Didn’t think you’d show up kid” Gil said patting his shoulder.

“A big party at your house? Wouldn’t miss it for the world Gil” Malcolm smiled as Dani handed him a drink.

“Thanks” she grabbed the drink from her hand

“Did you happen to see Edrisa? I lost her like 20 minutes ago and I haven’t been able to find her” Dani asked him. He shook his head, he would have been happy to see another familiar face especially if it was his favorite M.E.

“What do you mean you lost her?” Malcolm asked as Gil excused himself to greet another guest.

“She usually sticks with me during these types of things. She doesn't have the best relationships with other cops at the precinct, they don't seem to get her personality” Dani explained with a frown.

“That upsets you” Malcolm said

“Of course it does, she’s my friend.” The frustration was evident in her tone Malcolm noted, “I know she’s a bit too eccentric sometimes but who cares? Some of these cops act as if she isn't a person with actual emotions and can be total dicks to her” Dani said

“Looks like we have another thing in common” Malcolm said with a sad smile and Dani returned the gesture.

“She’s never mentioned anything about anyone bothering her,” he said, now looking around the room for the possible suspects. He was very much familiar with what being the outsider could be like, sure he had the privileges many did not, he was a white male born into wealth. However, having a serial killer father that created a long list of issues made sure that he was never going to be normal. Of course he knew Edrisa was a little different from others, she was always cheery even when standing over a dead body, but he always found her passion and energy especially captivating. 

“She’s told me of a few cocky newbies or just arrogant assholes. We’ve been friends longer, I think she trusts me a bit more” Dani said with a wink and he frowned.

“Have you tried texting her?” He asked 

“Yeah, but I think her phone died or something. She isn't answering” Dani said, finishing her drink, “I’m going to look for her again. Let me know if you see her” Dani left and Malcolm stood alone in the kitchen. He quickly finished his own drink and went looking for the missing examiner. 

He didn’t think that looking for Edrisa would be that difficult, he knew she was a small person but after looking throughout the first floor of Gil’s home Malcolm didn’t find her anywhere. Malcolm knew Edrisa wasn't one to sneak around someone’s home without permission, she was very polite but there wasn’t anywhere else she could be so he headed upstairs. 

Arriving upstairs flooded Malcolm’s mind with so many memories he had in this home. Memories he had as a kid who still couldn’t speak, being treated with kindness from both Jackie and Gil. They had been his pillars when his own mother couldn’t handle him on his bad days and for that he was eternally grateful. They had even given him his own room for when he slept over and spent his summers. He smiled at the memories and nearly forgetting the reason why he was upstairs in the first place. 

He checked the closet, he didn’t think he’d find her there but he never knew. The next room was his, and he was relieved to find her sitting on the bed in the room. The room was empty, from when he had moved to work at the FBI but there were still a few things that Gil left untouched. 

“Edrisa?” He said as he quietly closed the door, she however stayed still, “Edrisa, are you okay?” He asked again quickly striding to her side to find her eyes completely shut. 

“You think if I close my eyes hard enough and do some wishful thinking, there’s a chance you won't remember me hiding out in your childhood bedroom?” Edrisa asked and he found himself filled with relief that she was fine.

“I mean I could, but I’m not exactly keen on going back downstairs anytime soon” Malcolm said sitting down next to her and her shoulder slumped.

“Oh god— I’m sorry for basically breaking and entering into your room. I didn’t know this was your room, I swear. I just really needed to get out of the crowd, there was too many people, many of which don't exactly like me and—”

“Edrisa, it’s okay. I understand” Malcolm said, carefully placing his hand on her shoulder, making her finally look at him.

“You do?” 

“Of course I do, I also don’t particularly like parties like these. Especially knowing a few of those cops downstairs don’t exactly like me” he said and she sighed.

“Dani told you” she said and he nodded and she frowned

“It’s okay, I don’t blame her. Besides, it’s kind of obvious people don’t like me much either.” Edrisa said with a shrug.

“Well, I like you” Malcolm said with a shy smile tugging on his lips and she let out a nervous giggle.

“Thanks, if I haven’t made it utterly obvious before I uh- I also like you” she said and the both started to laugh.

“10...9...8”

“The countdown already started? It’s that late?” Edrisa asked and Malcolm looked at his watch

“I guess it already is almost midnight” he said 

“7...6...5”

“Don’t you want to go downstairs? Be with Gil and the other?” She asked him and he shook his head

“No, I am enjoying this quiet New Years right here. Oh! Do you—”

“No no, I like it right here too” she smiled

“4...3...2”

“Malcolm?”

“Yes?” He turned to her and to his surprise found a quick peck on his cheek 

“1!”

“Happy New Year Malcolm” she smiled, her cheeks flushed and he smiled at her

“Happy New Years Edrisa” he said smiling and stealing a quick peck on her cheek of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading:)  
> Just want more maldrisa content lol


End file.
